The Quality
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Attending one of her first Z fighter gatherings, Videl ponders the dynamic of one of the group's power couples and goes to the heiress herself to sate her curiosity all the while learning not to judge a book by its cover. There may be more that meets the eye.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters**

 **This was something I planned out ages ago way before DBS was a thing. It was supposed to take place shortly after the Buu saga where Videl is spending more time with the Z gang. She and Gohan are still teenagers and in the beginnings of their relationship, new to Gohan's world and the dynamic of the group, so she ends up going to Bulma for advice in the form of a certain question. Also, Vegeta is still rough around the edges during this time.**

* * *

Videl was at the Briefs's house for a small get-together celebrating the defeat of Majin Buu. It was a private gathering for all of the Z fighters prior to a more formal event that would occur later that week to celebrate her father's _"defeat"_ of the demon. Gohan had brought her as a date, and she was happy to be there, but she just felt so out of place. She had only just heard all of the stories from her newly proclaimed boyfriend, and she learned that he had been the one to defeat Cell instead of her father. He and his friends were so incredibly powerful and the majority were actually aliens. It was hard to believe people like them existed.

Though she loved watching spars, the ones between certain members of the Z gang were intense, especially whenever Vegeta was involved. No one seemed to bat an eye when the Saiyan prince challenged Gohan's father to an impromptu battle. The only ones who seemed bothered were Chi Chi and Bulma, but Bulma just sighed and recovered quickly, smiling fondly as she went inside to get more trays of food ready. Videl followed the woman into the house.

Between the stories Gohan had told her and the events that occurred, Videl had found herself curious about the heiress's relationship with Vegeta. Gohan had once mentioned that Vegeta had been an enemy to the group, had indirectly caused the deaths of many of their friends. They later fought a terrible tyrant together on another planet, Piccolo's and Dende's planet, Namek. He was still an enemy then, at first, but they had all put aside their differences to fight someone named Frieza. Vegeta had ultimately been killed by the tyrant and then brought back by the Dragon Balls.

Three years later, Vegeta helped in the fight against the androids solely because he desired combat. Apparently, the Prince of Saiyans was a proud and selfish man, only longing to prove he was the best and stronger than Gohan's father. He had been the one to let Cell transform in the first place, putting the people, planet, and the group at risk, not to mention the androids Cell needed to absorb to reach that perfect state. From what Videl gathered, Vegeta would do anything for a fight, forsaking everything and everyone including his own family. The rumors of what had happened at the WMAT actually made sense. The human teenager could believe that Vegeta really had destroyed a whole section of the stadium, murdering so many innocent people, all to goad Goku into a fight. Eventually, the prince had made a turnaround, but again it was in the heat of battle with Majin Buu.

Videl sat down on the other side of Bulma's island and watched the woman set up some more trays of hors d'oeuvres and meats. The blue-haired heiress was a really good hostess and friend, and incredibly intelligent and beautiful. She had so much to offer the world, and yet she had settled for the violent, sadistic Vegeta. The teenager knew love was blind, but it seemed like Bulma was wearing a thick pair of rose-colored glasses. What did she see in him?

Bulma turned, carrying the trays, and she noticed the dark-haired girl staring at her with confusion plastered all over her face. "Oh, hello, Videl," she greeted warmly. _Jeez,_ Videl thought, _she even sounds incredibly nice._ "I hope you're enjoying yourself. Did you need to take a break from the…" Bulma chuckled wryly. "…festivities?"

Videl smiled at the woman and nodded. "You can say that. Do they always have to fight like that around others?"

The heiress awarded her with an eye roll. "You have no idea," she muttered before returning to her contented mood. "But that's just the way those Saiyans are, always looking for a fight. At least this is just one of their usual spars. If they really decide to go at it, they'll pull further away from the house." Bulma noticed the way Videl grimaced. "Something wrong?"

"I just don't get it," Videl murmured sheepishly, looking to the woman apologetically. "I may be speaking out of turn, but after everything Gohan has told me…I'm just curious…but…" Videl didn't want to say it. It was too intrusive.

"Why did I marry Vegeta?" Bulma finished for her. Videl's eyes widened, but she relaxed after the question was out and nodded. "To be honest, you're not the first of our group to ask me that, though I have to say you were the most polite.

"You probably think I'm crazy," the woman continued, her cheeks turning pink, "but it's really hard to explain what Vegeta and I have. I'm not an idiot." She looked to Videl who blinked at her and remained silent. "Vegeta was our enemy to start, and on Namek I was terrified of the guy. And I had every reason to be. Vegeta was cruel, cutthroat, and ruthless, and he had a one-track mind. He wanted the Dragon Balls to get his wish by any means necessary, and we were in danger every second we were on opposite sides."

Videl looked even more perplexed. "Then how the heck did you guys ever get together?" the teenager questioned.

Bulma shrugged. "It just sort of happened. When Vegeta was killed on Namek, and then wished back, we were all wished back to Earth. Vegeta…he didn't handle the transport the best. He was still a bit delirious considering he had just come back to life. He had seen Goku go up against Frieza before we all were wished here. Goku became Super Saiyan, and at first Vegeta was just enthusiastic that a Saiyan would end Frieza, and a Super Saiyan to boot."

"Why was that so important?"

"I don't know how much Gohan has told you, Videl," Bulma pondered, a finger tapped to her chin as she considered her words carefully. She released a forlorn sigh. "Well, Frieza is actually the one responsible for the destruction of Goku's and Vegeta's planet."

Videl's eyes were as wide as saucers. "What? That's…that's not possible, right?"

"Frieza did destroy Namek, too, and that's why we all needed to get off," Bulma explained. "It was terrifying. And the Namekians had to find a new home. Anyway, eventually Vegeta sobered up, gave advice on how to get Goku and Krillin back when we thought Goku had died in the explosion. Frieza actually killed Krillin. Vegeta never had to say anything. He could have just kept his idea to himself, but he actually helped us get our friends back. I saw a small glimmer then, even if it wasn't much.

"I invited the Namekians to come back with us," Bulma retold, "and I noticed that Vegeta wasn't moving. He looked around the area, and he just appeared so out of place. Vegeta actually worked for Frieza for a long time, since he was a child. His life was either on a ship or in space conquering worlds in Frieza's name. He barely ever talks about it, but I know he still thinks back to that part of his life. I don't think he'll ever get away from it."

"That still doesn't explain why you're with this guy," Videl huffed. "I mean, if he's as bad as you all say, then, fine, I'll ask it. Why did you choose to get together with this guy and why did you stay?"

Bulma remained silent for a moment that Videl thought she had overstepped her bounds. In reality, Bulma was considering her answer, hoping to explain to someone something that she couldn't explain to herself. "There's no simple explanation. He just had…a quality."

"A quality?" Videl repeated.

Bulma nodded. "I can't define it in one word, but if I had to that would be it. You see, when I invited Vegeta to stay here, I just went on blind faith that he wouldn't harm me. I teased him, and he reacted like any normal person was. Don't ever repeat this, but I actually caught him blushing. He got embarrassed so easily, and that happened quite often when he stayed here. He's still that way.

"He's also incredibly dedicated. Where he has a one-track mind, it's a part of that clear focus. He chooses to fight to reach all of his goals. He was raised to believe that battle and combat were important and pride was everything, but at the end of the day he's just as dedicated to us as he is to training. He spends time with us in his own way. With Trunks, it's training right now, but not always. And even though he…did what he did at the tournament and with fighting Goku, he did sacrifice himself for me and for Trunks. I'm not excusing what he did." Videl could see the honesty, sadness, and disappointment in the woman's eyes. "That's why I wished those people back. And trust me, Vegeta got an earful.

"But you asked me the reasons I'm with him," Bulma circled back. "It's in those private moments where I can catch a glimpse of Vegeta that no one else will ever see. In those moments, that quality is there. It's not all about pride or training or combat. And at the end of the day, all I can say is I love that part about him and it's led me to forgive but not condone a lot of what he's done. It may not make sense to anyone else, but I'm happy, and Trunks is happy, and, to be honest, Vegeta is happy. That's all that really matters, right? Not what everyone else thinks."

The back door slammed open, and an injured Vegeta entered, faltering slightly in his stride before he approached Bulma. He regarded Videl with a sneer before he grabbed some food and looked to his wife. "Woman, I'm in need of assistance."

Bulma's cheeks puffed up slightly as she narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan. "Oh yeah, well I'm busy serving my guests. It's not my fault you got into a fight the second Goku got here."

Vegeta growled slightly before he eyed the teenager warily. Videl sort of took the hint and stood up. "Actually, Bulma, I can bring the trays out if you want."

The heiress grinned and nodded to the girl. "Thank you, Videl."

Videl jumped down from her seat and moved to get the trays feeling the eyes of the Saiyan prince on her. It was unnerving to be watched so intently, but Videl had seen a glimmer of distrust, and she wondered if that was something Bulma had noticed about the Saiyan. She left the kitchen to deliver the food, but she stopped and looked back to observe the strange couple. Surprise reflected in her expression over the sight with which she was met.

Vegeta's expression was soft as Bulma scolded him, the woman grabbing a first aid kit she kept under the sink. He let the woman talk down to him as she nurtured his wounds. Then, their eyes met, and Bulma had stopped her berating and sighed before telling the prince he needed to be more careful. His eyes held a silent apology as he nodded. The scene was actually quite…endearing.

"Hey, there you are," Gohan exclaimed happily. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Ah, Gohan…I…" Videl bashfully called, blushing as she did so. She looked to the trays of food in her hands. Relief filled her, and she grinned. "I was just helping Bulma with the food."

Gohan beamed at her, and she could tell that he was happy she was interacting with his friends, his family. He wore that sweet, charming, innocent grin that made him look youthful and like he hadn't experienced all he had. He was wearing the baggy clothes he liked that hid all of the muscle underneath, the teenager disguising himself well. He was intelligent, kind, and handsome, and it was easy to like him. And when he thought she wasn't looking, he'd gaze at her with the same soft gaze she had just seen reflected in the Saiyan prince's eyes when he gazed at Bulma. It clicked in her mind then. It was then she knew the name of the quality that these men possessed. Unnatural devotion.

"Uh, Videl, you okay?"

The teenager blinked back into focus, her attention returning to her concerned boyfriend. "Yeah, Gohan. I'm fine. Do you mind helping me with these trays?"

His smiled returned. "Sure, Videl. Anything for you."

 _Yeah,_ Videl thought fondly. _Anything…_


End file.
